cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Headcanons
Character Headcanons |-|•= Cecilie 1. Her favourite spots back home are by the lakeside and in the woods. She would usually favour more quiet places. 2. She once felt jealousy to the children with fathers. Once her mother told her about her (Cecilie’s) father, the jealousy quickly dissipated, replaced by seething hatred for her father. 3. She never had a friend, at least, a human friend. She always had her mother and grandparents to keep her company. 4. Winston Wolf is the first human friend she’d made after 13 years of living. Most of her friends were forest creatures. 5. Cecilie is an excellent horseback rider. She also has a pet horse called Gale, a brown Danish Warmblood. |-|•= Silena 1. Silena, despite being a natural cook, has messed up her first try at cooking. The reason was that it was 3:00 AM when she attempted to cook. 2. Out of all her cousins, she is closest to Suzanna. 3. Her magical abilities never manifested until a few months before her 11th birthday, leading her family to think that she was a Squib. 4. Due to this, she isn’t really good at spell-casting and leans more towards Potions. 5. She has a pet cat called Artemis. |-|•= Suzanna 1. Suzanna's Boggart has turned into a harsh blizzard in the middle of a creepy forest after the Forbidden Forest incident. 2. Nobody, not even she, knows about it though. She still thinks that her Boggart is still a Dementor. 3. She has recently started practicing quilling. 4. Even though she has a passion for arts and crafts, she wants to become a magizoologist. 5. She suspects that she's aromantic/asexual. |-|•= Victoria 1. While she and her sister are completely opposite (Victoria being more carefree and Amelia more business oriented), they are really close. 2. The bullies at the Philippine Institute of Magic has learned to never mess with Victoria because the wrath of Amelia would become their downfall. 3. Just as her name suggests, Victoria is really victorious at the broom races back at PIM. 4. Amelia's personal nickname for her is Mavic while her personal nickname for Amelia is Amara. 5. While she really loves England, she wants to go home to the Philippines because she felt kind of lonely in her new school. Rheine helped though. Harry Potter Fanon Headcanons 1. In the Philippines, there are two types of duelling; the wand duel and the Arnis duel. 2. The Philippine Institute of Magic also offers classes on Arnis and children from first year to seventh year are required to carry two, or four, arnis sticks in their pockets which has an Undetectable Extension Charm put on. 3. In the Philippines, those who carry Sarimanok feather core wands were considered lucky, since those who are able to catch a Sarimanok were considered fortunate. 4. Magical Philippines is also called the Autonomous Region of Magical Philippines and is ruled by the del Castillos. The current king is King Alejandro del Castillo and the current queen is Queen Mirasol del Castillo. The heir apparent is Prince Martin del Castillo. 5. The oldest Magical families of ARMP are considered aristocrats.